


Reverberation Side Stories

by Selador



Series: sentinel au [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Side stories for my FFXV sentinal au, Reverberation.





	1. Chance (Dino, pre-Reverberation)

**Author's Note:**

> the-strongest-hero asked for: Can you please (if it's not spoilery or anything) give how Prompto and Dino met in the Sentinel au?

Dino blinks in disbelief at the guy sitting across the table from him. “Really? You?” **  
**

The guy nods. He looks solemn and pale and scrawny and in no way somebody fit to guard Dino’s precious body.

“No offense, man,” Dino says, “but you look kinda… scrawny. I bet I could take you.” This guy, Prompto, is  _almost_  pretty enough that Dino would offer to let him model for pay instead of being his bodyguard, but he looks just too wane and miserable.

“Bet you couldn’t,” Prompto says immediately.

They stare each other down. Dino could keep up the challenge, and actually pick a fight, but he’s starting to suspect that maybe he shouldn’t fuck around with this guy.

“Do you have weapons or anything?” Dino asks.

“I’ve got my gun,” Prompto says, which… shit.

“Guns are  _illegal_ ,” Dino hisses, looking around the café. “I can’t hire someone who’s breaking the law.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “I don’t have it on me. I leave it with a hunter friend just outside Insomnia. I’m hunter trained.”

“Oh,” Dino says, eyeing him over again.  _Hunter_ -trained. His response to his advert just said he had fighting experience. This guy  _really_  needs to learn to sell himself better.

And Dino would have thought, with the hair and complexion that he was…

“I am from Niflheim,” Prompto says, clasping his hands on his lap. “But my sister and I fled from the Empire when we were younger. I’ve lived in Insomnia pretty much my entire life.”

“I didn’t mean to suggest…” Dino says. “Got any references I can check on? Maybe one of the hunters, who have a license I can verify? I’d like to make sure you’re the real deal before I trust my life with you.”

“Sure thing,” Prompto says, giving him a name and number. “Dave’s license number is there too. And you can look up mine, also.” He scribbles a number on the card.

“You’re a licensed hunter?” Dino asks. “Why didn’t you start with that? What’s your rank?”

“I’m, uh, a Slayer,” he answers.

“A  _Slayer_? Really?” Dino asks, pleased. A Slayer-ranked hunter should definitely be enough keep Dino safe from most things. And enough to let them run away if things get hairy. “You seem pretty young for that though.”

“My, uh, my sister is an Alleyway Jack rank,” Prompto explains, flushing a bit. “And, she’s the Co-Director of the Meldacio Hunter HQ, so I’ve been on a lot of hunts.”

“No shit,” Dino says. Co-Director… There’s Ezma Auburnbrie and her son, Dave Auburnbrie, and Dino thought he’s heard of some up and coming young hunter who was reorganizing their entire system–wait.

“You said your reference is Dave?” Dino says, actually looking at the name. “Dave Auburnbrie?”

“Uh… yeah. He can put in a good word for me and my skills,” Prompto says.

“Huh,” Dino says. “Well, assuming your reference checks out,” and if it doesn’t, that is sure one hell of a bluff. Dino could probably hire Prompto somehow for just how good a liar that would make him. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t hire you. I’m assuming you keep your weapons at a convenient location, so it wouldn’t be out of the way to pick up?”

Prompto affirms, and Dino considers it. “All right. Any other skills or anything noteworthy?”

Prompto shakes his head.

“Great,” Dino says, gathering his things. “I’ll shoot you a text when I’ve confirmed everything, but expect it soon. I’m still looking for a photographer who’s willing to brave the territories, but once I’ve got that squared away–”

“Oh,” Prompto says, looking startled and a bit stricken. “I didn’t know you were looking for a photographer.”

Dino pauses. “Why? Know someone?”

“No, I, um–never mind. Forget it,” Prompto says. He’s flushing hard now, and his pale skin doesn’t do a thing to hide it. It must be awful, living like that.

“No, go on, finish what you were saying. You know someone who’s a photographer?” Dino asks, then tilts his head at the blonde. “Or are you a photographer?”

“I do photography,” Prompto says a bit meekly. “It’s just a hobby. I wouldn’t say I’m a photographer. I’ve never been trained in it, I just–like taking photos when I’m out on hunts, so…”

“Huh,” Dino says. The photos  _could_  be terrible… but if they weren’t, and he was used to taking photos on hunts anyway, and still somehow survived… “You got a portfolio? If it’s good, I’ll offer you a lot more money to do both.”

“Uh, yeah, I do, it’s–” Prompto splutters, flushing and excited, “it’s at home, though, but I can be back in like, twenty minutes–”

Dino considers him. His face is earnest and honest, and he decides,  _aw, what the hell_. “Alright, I’ll get myself another coffee and do some work.” Prompto stares at him for a minute, and Dino waves him on. “Hurry up.”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into sentinel Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cogairealta asked: Hi! Have to say you are a awesome captain of the SS. PromNyx! Thank you for dragging me into the rare pair with your writing! Fluffy prompts then; maybe some Nyx Prompto interaction in Reverberation? Nyx seems to be skilled at keeping Prompto calm when dealing with Lucian ridiculousness (eg ARS)
> 
> Note: This is just a potentiality of the sentinel au. Not saying this will happen in the fic.

Nyx slowly rubs his fingers on the nape of Prompto’s neck, the hair soft against his calloused fingers. His gloves are off and touching the guide’s bare skin, which is… fantastic, really. Prompto’s passive empathetic abilities are strong enough to be soothing, even for a sentinel as tumultuous as Nyx.  

The Captain can, but he’s bonded. (To Pelna, which everyone agrees was the best thing to happen to Drautos and no one has any idea how that happened.) 

He doesn’t feel quite as good as an unbonded guide.

An unbonded, handsome guide who is currently in Nyx’s arms.

A distressed guide. He presses his face harder into Nyx’s shoulder with a sob, and Nyx massages his scalp in response.


End file.
